1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission document edition device that edits transmission documents described in markup languages, a received document processing device that receives and processes the transmission documents, and a communication document processing system that includes the transmission document edition device and the received document processing device.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As a markup language, the SGML (Standard Generalized Markup Language) that is standardized by the ISO (International Organization for Standardization) has been used. The SGML is designed for document interchanges and is expressed as a group of elements called tags to describe the contents and the structure of a document. In the SGML, the contents of a document is precisely described. As a result, it is possible and easy to analyze such a document using a computer.
With the development of the Internet, the documents in the HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) that is based on the SGML have been interchanged. Such a document described in the HTML, i.e., an HTML document, is displayed using a Web browser that is a software for processing documents in the HTML. The HTML is standardized by the W3C (World Wide Web Consortium). The HTML Ver.3.2 has been standardized, and now standardization of the HTML Ver.4.0, which is the HTML for the next generation, is now being discussed. (The HTML is disclosed in detail on the home page with the URL (Uniform Resource Locator) xe2x80x9chttp://www.w3c.org/xe2x80x9d.) The HTML Ver.4.0 enables the processing corresponding to an input operation using the Web browser to be described in the program called xe2x80x9cscriptxe2x80x9d. As a result, a wider variety of expression may be realized using the HTML Ver.4.0. For instance, it is possible to change the color of certain part of a document with the click of a mouse.
Conventionally, such an HTML document, which is transmitted via the Internet, was only received and displayed by personal computers, workstations, or the like. Recently, mobile communication terminals such as a portable remote terminal installed with a Web browser have begun to process such an HTML document.
Mobile communication terminals, however, have smaller display screens than personal computers, and the display areas are limited compared with those of personal computers. As a result, when displaying an HTML document that is originally created for personal computers or workstations, mobile communication terminals cannot display the HTML document as it is intended to be displayed. In order to solve the problem, it is necessary to create different HTML documents for different types of communication terminals.
As described above, it is possible to describe the processing corresponding to an input operation using the Web browser in an HTML document. Such an HTML document can include information on input units that mobile communication terminals are not equipped with. In this case, the operations using the input units may not be realized by mobile communication terminals. For instance, an operation input with a mouse may not be realized by pagers, which are equipped with no mouse.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a transmission document edition device that edits a transmission document from a general purpose document that is described in a markup language and a plurality of pieces of device information each piece of which includes information on the processing of the general purpose document for one specification of mobile communication terminal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transmission document edition device that simulates the display of a transmission document by a plurality of specifications of mobile communication terminal and the processing corresponding to a user input operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a received document processing device that enables a mobile communication terminal that receives a transmission document edited by the transmission document edition device to display the received transmission document in the most suitable manner and to perform processing corresponding to a user input operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a communication document processing system that changes a transmission document edited by the transmission document edition device into another transmission document for a specification of mobile communication terminal in order to reduce the load of the specification of mobile communication terminal and transmits the changed transmission document to the specification of mobile communication terminal.
The above-mentioned first object is achieved by a transmission document edition device that edits a transmission document to be transmitted to receiver devices of a plurality of specifications from a general purpose document described in a markup language, that may include: a document storage unit for storing the general purpose document described in the markup language; a device specification information storage unit for storing a plurality of pieces of device specification information, each piece of which a receiver device of a different specification refers to when processing the general purpose document according to marks in the markup language; and a transmission document creation unit for reading the general purpose document stored in the document storage unit and the plurality of pieces of device specification information stored in the device specification information storage unit and for creating the transmission document in which the general purpose document and the plurality of pieces of device specification information are related to each other.
It is possible for the transmission document edition device to create one transmission document that mobile communication terminals of the plurality of specifications may process. As a result, it is unnecessary to create a different transmission document for each specification of mobile communication terminal.
The first object may be achieved by the transmission document edition device, wherein a piece of device specification information includes information defining input and/or information defining output for a specification of receiver device, wherein information defining input includes each operation of a receiver device of a specification and a processing of the general purpose document accompanying an operation for each operation, and information defining output includes processing conditions for displaying the general purpose document in a manner suitable for the specification of receiver device, and the transmission document creation unit reads information defining input and/or information defining output for each of the plurality of specifications of receiver device from the device specification information storage unit, and has the read information defining input and/or the read information defining output be included in the transmission document in a manner in which information defining input and/or information defining output for a specification of receiver device is distinguishable.
It is possible for the transmission document edition device to create one transmission document that includes a plurality of pieces of device specification information for the plurality of specifications of mobile communication terminal. As a result, a mobile communication terminal may perform the same processing as processing the general purpose document in a transmission document created only for the specification of the mobile communication terminal. In addition, a mobile communication terminal may process the general purpose document using the operation key on the mobile communication terminal.
The first object may also be achieved by the transmission document edition device, wherein the transmission document creation unit describes an identifier showing a specification of receiver device using a first tag, information defining output using a second tag, and information defining input using a third tag, wherein each of the first tag, the second tag, and the third tag corresponds to a mark in the markup language.
The first object may also be achieved by the transmission document edition device that may include transmission unit for transmitting the transmission document that the transmission document creation unit has created to the receiver devices of the plurality of specifications.
As a result, a mobile communication terminal that receives a transmission document may distinguish the necessary piece of device specification information using tags and extract the distinguished device specification information.
The above-mentioned second object is achieved by the transmission document edition device that may include: a transmission document storage unit for storing the transmission document that the transmission document creation unit has created; an acceptance unit for accepting a designation of a specification of receiver device for which a simulation is run from an operator; and a simulation execution unit for reading a piece of device specification information for the accepted specification of receiver device and the general purpose document from the transmission document stored in the transmission document storage unit, for creating a simulation document from the read general purpose document according to the read piece of device specification information, and for displaying the created simulation document.
It is possible for the transmission document edition device to check a display document displayed by a mobile communication terminal as a simulation document. As a result, a transmission document may be created efficiently.
The second object may be achieved by the transmission document edition device, wherein the general purpose document includes a plurality of document elements, the read piece of device specification information includes processing conditions for displaying the general purpose document in a manner suitable for the accepted specification of receiver device, and the simulation execution unit includes a simulation document creation unit for selecting each document element designated by the processing conditions from the general purpose document and for creating the simulation document from the selected document element.
As a result, each document element in a simulation document may be checked.
The second object may also be achieved by the transmission document edition device, wherein the processing conditions include display screen size information, document element selection information, and scroll information for the accepted specification of receiver device, and the simulation document creation unit includes: a general purpose document reading unit for reading the general purpose document from the transmission document stored in the transmission document storage unit; a document element selection unit for selecting each document element designated by the document element selection information; and a document element arrangement unit for arranging the selected document element on a virtual screen.
The second object may also be achieved by the transmission document edition device, wherein the simulation document creation unit further includes a simulation document display unit for having a display screen, for creating a frame on the display screen according to the display screen size information, for cutting part of the virtual screen on which the document element arrangement unit has arranged the selected document element according to the display screen size information and the scroll information, and for displaying the part of the virtual screen within the frame.
As a result, a simulation document may be displayed on the same display screen as in a receiver mobile communication terminal.
The second object may also be achieved by the transmission document edition device that may include: a simulation information storage unit for storing simulation information in which first operation keys on the receiver devices of the plurality of specifications correspond to second operation keys on the transmission document edition device, wherein the general purpose document includes a user operation and a content of a processing accompanying the user operation, the piece of device specification information includes information that describes an operation of a first operation key corresponding to the user operation, the acceptance unit includes an operation key acceptance unit for accepting an operation of a second operation key from the operator, the simulation execution unit includes: an operation key conversion unit for converting the accepted second operation key operation into a corresponding operation of a first operation key; and a simulation document changing unit for changing the displayed simulation document according to a content of a processing that corresponds to a user operation corresponding to the first operation key operation and for displaying the changed simulation document.
As a result, the operation that is performed when an operation key on a mobile communication terminal (a first operation key) is operated may be performed using an operation key on the transmission document edition device (a second operation key), and a displayed simulation document may be changed according to the operation of second operation keys.
The second object may also be achieved by the transmission document edition device, wherein the processing is written in a program that is described in a virtual machine language, and the simulation document changing unit changes the displayed simulation document according to the program.
As a result, a program may be executed using the HTML browser.
The second object may also be achieved by the transmission document edition device, wherein the document element selection unit selects each document element to which a tag identified in the document element selection information is attached.
As a result, each document element to be displayed may be easily selected.
The above-mentioned third object is achieved by a received document processing device that receives a received document in which a general purpose document that is described in a markup language and a plurality of pieces of device specification information, each piece of which a received document processing device of a different specification refers to when processing the general purpose document according to marks in the markup language, are related to each other, the received document processing device that may include: a received document storage unit for storing the received document that the received document processing device has received; a received document reading unit for reading the received document that the received document storage unit stores; a first identification unit for identifying the plurality of pieces of device specification information and the general purpose document in the read received document; a second identification unit for identifying a piece of device specification information for the received document processing device in the plurality of pieces of device specification information; a display screen; and a display control unit for processing, when receiving the received document, the general purpose document that the first identification unit has identified on referring to the piece of device specification information that the second identification unit has identified, for creating a display document, and for displaying the created display document on the display screen.
Such a received document processing device that receives a received document transmitted to received document processing devices of the plurality of specifications may display a document suitable for the received document processing device and change the displayed document.
The third object may be achieved by the received document processing device according to claim 12, wherein the identified piece of device specification information includes information defining input and/or information defining output for the received document processing device, wherein the information defining input includes each operation of the received document processing device and a processing of the general purpose document accompanying an operation for each operation, and the information defining output includes processing conditions for displaying the general purpose document in a manner suitable for the received document processing device, and the general purpose document includes a plurality of document elements, and the display control unit includes: a first display control unit for selecting each document element designated by the processing conditions from the general purpose document and for creating the display document from the selected document element; and/or a second display control unit for changing the created display document according to a processing that corresponds to an operation key on the received document processing device and is described in the general purpose document.
As a result, such a received document processing device may receive a received document, display a display document, and change the display document according to the user operations.
The third object may also be achieved by the received document processing device, wherein the processing conditions include display screen size information, document element selection information, and scroll information for the received document processing device, the first display control unit includes: a document element selection unit for selecting each document element designated by the document element selection information; and a document element arrangement unit for arranging the selected document element on the display screen according to the display screen size information and the scroll information.
As a result, a display document suitable for such a received document processing device may be easily displayed and changed.
The third object may also be achieved by the received document processing device, wherein the document element selection unit selects each document element to which a tag identified in the document element selection information is attached, wherein each tag is a mark in the markup language.
As a result, the document element may be selected more easily.
The third object may also be achieved by the received document processing device that is one of a pager and a mobile phone.
As a result, pagers or mobile phones may receive the same received document as personal computers receive and may display a document suitable for pagers or mobile phones.
The third object may also be achieved by the received document processing device, wherein a processing is written in a program that is described in a virtual machine language, and the second display control unit changes the display document according to the program.
As a result, a program may be easily executed using the HTML browser.
The above-mentioned fourth object is achieved by the information providing server device that may include a document element selection unit for selecting each document element that is necessary for the specification of received document processing device from the transmission document, wherein the general purpose document includes a plurality of document elements, and the piece of device specification information corresponding to the specification of received document processing device includes document element selection information on each document element necessary for the specification of received document processing device.
Such an information providing server device may convert a transmission document that the transmission document edition device has edited into another transmission document suitable for a mobile communication terminal of one specification. As a result, the load of the specification of mobile communication terminal may be reduced.
The present invention may be realized by a computer-readable storage medium for storing a program that realizes a function of editing a transmission document that is to be transmitted to received document processing devices of a plurality of specifications from a general purpose document described in a markup language, wherein the program realizes: a device specification information obtaining unit for obtaining a plurality of pieces of device specification information each piece of which a received document processing device of a different specification refers to when processing the general purpose document according to marks in the markup language; and a transmission document creation unit for creating the transmission document in which the general purpose document that is described in the markup language and the plurality of pieces of device specification information that the device information obtaining unit has obtained are related to each other.
As a result, a transmission document edition device that edits a transmission document to be transmitted to the received document processing devices of the plurality of specifications from a general purpose document described in a markup language and a plurality of pieces of device specification information for the plurality of specifications of mobile communication terminal may be realized.